


Conejito

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Undercover Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: Blackwatch's target takes an interest in Gabriel while he's undercover--just has he had planned. But McCree's having a hard time watching over and listening to the things they do together.





	Conejito

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, I wanted to post this as soon as i got a chance with internet and that came up sooner than expected.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Blackwatch settles in a motel near Hawkins University in Washington, DC; one of the most prestigious universities that specializes in science and technology. Their target is Alexander Wheaton, the son of Julius Wheaton, who kidnaps defenseless omnic citizens and dismantles to sell their parts. They’ve been tracking Julius for two months, and realized his son could be the perfect reach they need to find his hideout, where Wheaton works to tear omnics apart. Through weeks of surveillance and research, Reyes discovered Alexander isn’t in the best terms with his father. The man loves to work and the life of luxury it brings more than Alexander. Even if he paid a pretty penny to send his son to the expensive university, it becomes obvious to Blackwatch he only did it to keep him away and busy. And to make sure Alexander doesn’t need him, he transfers at least 3k dollars to the boy’s account every month for any expenses he needs. Alexander, even with the young and innocent face he bears behind glasses, isn’t as naïve as he looks. The kid knows how to spend money like there’s no tomorrow in clubs, movie theaters and arcades, and still manages to wake up every morning for class.

Reyes puts himself on the field, wearing more casual clothes and leaving his curls grow on the top of his head to appear younger and blend in a little bit more with the students. Besides him, McCree also does some scouting of his own as well as agents Rainer, Kimura, Shannon and Taylor.

They have no luck on the first day. McCree knocks at the door of Alexander’ dorm, pretending to be someone from his Physics class to ask for his notes, but the roommate lets him know he’s out with a study group and wouldn’t be back until late. McCree was about to ask more, but the kid looked more interested in some codes going crazy in his computer screen than answering questions from a stranger, and shut the door on Jesse’s face. Rainer managed to slip into Alexander’ German class without the professor noticing, but lost sight on the target when the class ended and Alexander ran off after telling a girl he was late for a meeting with his robotics club.

They decide to pair up on the second day and take different parts of campus. McCree and Reyes take the east building, Rainer and Kimura the west and Taylor with Shannon take south. Each pair has a comm so they can talk and give out any clues or even tell the other if Alexander happens to be approaching the other’s location.

“To be honest with ya, boss,” Jesse mumbles to Gabriel as he walks over the courtyard and sits by a fountain. “I thought this kid would be easy.”

Reyes huffs into his ear, “Giving up so easy? It’s only the second day.”

“Yeah, but he’s a scurry motherfucker. Always running to be early. He’s so responsible, and since it’s not the weekend, I don’t think he’ll be leaving the damn campus for the rest of the week.”

Gabriel sighs and speaks in a low tone since he’s stationed at the library, “You ever thought of enrolling?”

Jesse scoffs, “In a place like this? Nah.”

Gabriel’s quiet at first, “Not in a place like this, but you still could go somewhere.”

“You could, too,” Jesse points out.

“I got a pretty good education from the army,” Reyes recalls in a whisper and Jesse takes a deep breath. If he let himself be indulge, his whole body would be a trembling mess. The way Reyes murmurs into his ear is enough to win over any other fantasy McCree has ever had about everyone. Though since he met Reyes five years ago, no one has come close to reclaiming his lust.

“Hey, I’m already where I wanna be. And if I have to leave the club for whatever reason, I can get a pretty good recommendation letter and experience.”

“Our club is not supposed to exist though,” Gabriel says and Jesse realizes he can’t really use Blackwatch as a reference.

“But a veteran war hero does,” The cowboy grins and his commander sighs as he rolls his eyes. “You can’t say no to write my recommendation letter.”

Gabriel chuckles but goes quiet when the curly redhead sneaks up to him. “Can you reach a book for me?” Alexander smiles down at Reyes. “You seem the right height.”

Gabriel lifts his hand and answers, “sure.” Gabriel catches how quiet Jesse goes, doesn’t even ask who it is, he already knows.

He leads Gabriel into an empty isle with a dead end. Gabriel seems to be trapped between bookshelves and the student, but he knows he can take him. He just waits. Alexander points at the book, up on the top shelf, and it is indeed one the shorter boy can’t reach. Alexander doesn’t move away from Gabriel, and the kid ends up almost under his arm, yet he doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Thanks.” Alexander grabs the book and leans from the bookshelf as he bites his bottom lip and looks at Reyes from head to toe. “Gonna stick around longer? I could use the tall in your tall, dark and handsome shtick again.”

Gabriel scoffs and Jesse does as well through the comm, “Depends, how do you plan on using the dark and handsome parts?”

“You did not just say that,” the cowboy comments, but Reyes ignores him.

“Stay a little longer and we can find out together.” Alexander winks at him and Gabriel guides him half a smile before he follows the redhead out of the isle. On his way, he grabs his bag and sits where Alexander was instead. “Do you have a name?”

“Javier,” Gabriel answers, sitting across from the younger man. “What can I call you?”

“Many things, but let’s start with Alexander.”

“How ‘bout pendejo [dumbass]?” Jesse suggests.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, “I’m curious on what else I can call you.”

Alexander chuckles lightly, “Meet me for lunch tomorrow and find out?”

Gabriel blinks softly and bites his bottom lip before answering, “I’d love to.” He catches Alexander looking at the small action and does it too.

“See you at Roses, then?”

“Looking forward to it.”

\---

“Just because his dad acts all mighty and powerful, he also thinks he can do as he pleases,” Jesse complains when Gabriel’s out of the library.

“McCree,” Gabriel responds as he pulls his tablet out. “This is what we wanted. I’ll send Rainer to Roses, it’s just outside the campus’ gates.”

“What’s the plan now, then?”

“Let’s see where this goes. I’m going to study him as best as I can this close,” the commander answers as he walks up the steps to the main building. He looks over his shoulder and catches Jesse at the fountain. “He looked like he knew what he was doing when he approached me.”

“Think he knows?” McCree asks, standing up.

Reyes shakes his head, “I just think he has done this before. I mean, does it really surprise you a guy with daddy issues went to me, at all of the young and hot agents I have around campus?”

“Aw, chucks, ya think I’m hot?” Jesse grins.

Gabriel groans, “You’re only here because Martin got sick at the last minute.”

“Ya wound me.” Jesse places a hand over his chest as he moves to catch up with Gabriel. “But backin’ up to those daddy issues, ya put yerself on the field, hoping he would catch the bait?”

Reyes shrugs, “It worked, didn’t it?”

“One doesn’t need to have daddy issues to fall fer ya, commander.” Jesse bites his tongue after the words vomit through his mouth. Luckily his commander laughs. “Need any back up tomorrow?”

“I’ll plan tonight, and tell you what I need you and the others to do tomorrow.”

“You sure? I can go as a friend,” McCree suggests.

Gabriel shakes his head to deny the idea, “Taking someone else might throw him off.”

Jesse nods to himself, knowing it’s best for Gabriel to go alone. He holds back the other suggestions and only says, “Alright.”

\---

Reyes sits at a table in Roses, the café students from Hawkins seem to prefer and hang out. It has a small selection of books people can read or purchase, as well as a wide variety of pastries, drinks and meals, and three computers set on a wall for customers to use. Alexander sits across from him while Kimura and Rainer sit on a couch by the window, with a view of their commander, pretending to read from their tablets, which are recording the target and Reyes, and the feed is transmitting to Jesse’s tablet. Taylor and Shannon are across the street, browsing on a clothing store, and McCree is back at the motel, listening and watching Gabriel’s conversation with Alexander.

Alexander quickly goes on and on about the project he needs to do for physics class, and how the experiment for biology is coming along better than the other students from what he has heard. McCree rolls his eyes when he speaks, he can’t help it. What makes it worst is that Gabriel actually sounds interested in their conversation; he adds comments and asks questions that only encourage Alexander to keep talking. And when Alexander throws a flirty line, the commander chuckles, causing a tremble down Jesse’s spine. He has to keep himself focus on the mission, remind himself that’s all this is instead of getting jealous of Alexander having Gabe’s attention.

“I’m having a little trouble with sculpting class, though,” Alexander says and McCree straightens up, having a clue they’re drifting into flirtation territory again. “I have to sculpt something that defines beauty to me.”

“You do?” Gabriel asks with fake surprise and a laugh.

“And I think I’ve found it.”

“You flatter me,” Gabriel responds.

“I can see you, yes, sculpted from the hips up. I can make it look like you have a silk sheet around your waist.”

“Hey, at least buy me dinner first,” Gabriel jokes.

“How about lunch? It’s on me today.”

Jesse scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Puto.”

Gabriel clears his throat and Jesse tenses. He had forgotten he was the only one that could talk to Reyes in case he got any ideas on questions or caught something Gabriel might have missed. “Sorry,” Gabriel says to Alexander. “An omelet’s fine.”

“Let’s make it two, I’ll be right back.”

Jesse sees Alexander ordering the food while Gabriel waits laid back on his chair and eyes on Alexander until the younger man looks back. Reyes looks away but McCree can tell he’s smiling, and Alexander looks proud that he’s being watched from behind.

“Liked what you saw?” Alexander asks when he rejoins Gabriel.

“You’re a cute guy buying me food, of course I’m gonna like it.”

Alexander laughs and its a few seconds of nothing before he asks, “If you don’t mind me pointing it out, Javier, you’re older than most students.”

“I am,” Gabriel answers.

“Is this your senior year?”

“Yes, I took a longer break than intended and came back last year.”

“It’s a pity I haven’t seen you before.” McCree looks at the camera feed from Rainer’s tablet and catches Alexander leaning forward and resting his chin on a hand, looking at Gabriel like he’s his next victim.

“I took a lot of night classes due to work, but now had to take what they had if I wanted to finish this year.”

“Aw, is there anything that can make you change your mind on finishing so quickly?”

Gabriel hums and speaks in a voice too low and sensual, enough for Jesse’s face to heat up. “Depends on the offer you have. _I’m weak against pretty faces like yours_.” Jesse feels something against his chest when he remembers that’s the first line he used on his commander when they first met. Jesse had snuck up on Reyes in the Deadlock gorge, but the war veteran still had an advantage and pinned him to the ground. Jesse had used that line as an excuse and a weak attempt at flirting.

“If you say yes at being my model, we can talk it over in private.”

“We’ll see.”

Jesse sees the food arriving and the pair thank the waitress. “Hope you don’t mind, but I got you a mimosa. They’re delicious.”

“I think I can trust your taste.”

\---

Its two more days of the same cheesy pick-up lines and moves that Jesse has to hear and see. Alexander kept inviting Reyes to lunch at the same place, but only stayed for an hour and a half before running off to class. Seems no matter how handsome Gabriel is, nothing gets Alexander’ blood running like biology class.

It’s Friday when Alexander admits he’s enjoying lunch with Gabriel more than he thought, and he would like to try dinner. McCree almost barfs, but it his stomach clenches when Gabriel answers, “I have to admit, I’m enjoying it too, rojito [little red].”

McCree sees the dopey smile Alexander has on his face after the nickname, obviously understanding it. “No sabía que hablabas español. [I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.]”

It suddenly feels like someone’s stepping into the territory he has built alone with Reyes. Spanish is like their secret thing that tights them up—along many other things. It was like their secret code. A few other agents understood some words, but they were the only two fluent enough to carry long conversations that got others lost. Now it was being invaded.

“Oh, no me sorprende que tu sepas. Belleza y cerebro, por lo que he visto. [It doesn’t surprise me that you know. Beauty and brain, from what I’ve seen.]”

McCree clenches his teeth and stops himself from saying something stupid. On cue, Taylor walks in and towards Gabriel, who nods his way.

“Javier,” Taylor and Gabriel bump fists. “Been lookin’ for ya. Amy and Jonathan are a go on carpoolin’ for the campfire tonight.”

“Oh, you’re going?” Alexander sounds disappointed, probably at the fact that Gabriel isn’t going with him.

“Yeah, Marcus has gone on and on about these campfires and tells me I haven’t gone to college if I don’t go to one.”

“Well I agree,” Alexander says and nods to Marcus, aka Taylor.

“This is Alexander,” Gabriel introduces them.

“Nice to meet ya,” Taylor nods at the redhead and Alexander nods back.

“I was actually thinking about asking you to come with me,” Alexander quickly says and the table goes quiet.

“I mean,” Gabriel starts and looks at Taylor.

“Don’t worry about us, J.” Taylor pats Gabriel on the back. “Do what you want and let me know, ok?”

“Sounds good,” Gabriel nods.

“See ya around. It was nice meetin’ ya,” Taylor says before bumping fists with Gabriel again and leaving. The scene is a little cringy to watch and McCree gets an ‘LMFAO’ text from Rainer as he chuckles himself. Taylor was never the best at undercover, but it was an improvised plan and they didn’t want to risk Alexander noticing Rainer or Kimura in case he had seen them at the café before.

“Guessing that’s a yes,” Alexander points out.

“I was gonna ask before you left, but he had to spoil it,” Gabriel chuckles and Alexander joins.

“The couch is empty,” the redhead points out. “We can get cozier while we talk about it.”

Gabriel looks down at his watch, “Don’t you have class?”

Alexander shrugs, “I only skip when it’s necessary, and right now you’re the only subject I wanna study.”

McCree rolls his eyes and leans on the table. He watches at Rainer’s feed in his tablet, across the couch. When Gabriel sits down, Alexander sits a little bit too close. “I have a nice bottle of wine in my dorm, and my roommate usually goes early to the campfires, so we can have a private pre-party of our own.”

“I like wine.”

Alexander scooches closer, “I know great wine, and I bet your lips will taste better coated with raspberry.”

McCree holds his breath as he watches Gabriel lean closer and a light gasp escapes the redhead’s mouth. Gabriel murmurs too intimately into Jesse’s ear, a whisper so gentle it makes him shiver and curl his toes. “You won’t be able to compare unless you taste them without wine first, rojito.”

Jesse’s lungs burn like the sun in the desert and he feels thorns poking at his chest.

“Not here,” Alexander says and stands up, pulling Gabriel by his wrist.

\---

Gabriel chuckles through the mic after minutes of Jesse only hearing chatty students. “You’re such a romantic.”

“Shut up,” Alexander says back in a quieter environment. “Meeting you here was the best thing to ever happen to me in this library. Next to writing the essay that got published in the best science magazine ever, of course.”

Gabriel scoffs and Jesse hears nothing more, only Alexander’ breathing and he closes his eyes. He pictures the shorter redhead boy leaning from the bookshelf he had asked Gabriel to grab the book from while Gabriel looks down at him, with that winning smile on his face and devious stare. “Are you gonna kiss me or am I gonna have to wait to tonight?”

“Hmm, I was taught to be a gentlemen. You know, date first, a nice dinner. Then walk you up to your dorm and—”

Gabriel is silenced and Jesse straightens with eyes wide. He hears a sharp intake of breath through a nose and knows Alexander has made a move. His mind starts to picture scenes that could be happening, things they could be doing. Gabriel could be going feral and pinning Jesse—Alexander to the bookshelf as he picks him up from his thighs. Or taking Jesse’s—Alexander’ face gently between his hands and giving him a fairytale kiss that will lure him to a sweet dream.

Jesse remembers he needs to breath and turns off his ear piece before taking it off. He doesn’t wanna hear any more. He wants to throw it against the wall, break it to pieces or tell Reyes something came up and he needs to come back to the motel, away from Alexander’s sneaky hands. Instead he breaths deeply. Those actions would only tell Reyes he hasn’t changed at all, even after all the training and late night talks they had during the years Jesse felt like he didn’t belong, or felt like he would never be anything but a criminal.

After he gets his temper down, he sits back down and puts on his ear piece. He breathes one more time and turns it on at a perfect timing. “Your lips are something,” Alexander pants close to the comm. Jesse imagines Gabriel kissing down the younger man’s fair neck to get him this agitated.

“Keep quiet or they’ll kick us out,” Gabriel sounds muffled, definitely mouthing at Alexander’s freckled skin. Yet, Jesse feels a pair of lips he has never felt before. The ghost of his desire playing games with his vulnerable heart, teasing him with what can never be his.

“Good, we can move to my dorm,” Alexander laughs breathlessly.

“Hmm, do you want more?” Gabriel growls and Jesse bites his lip to stop himself from answering.

“Yes,” Alexander hisses.

“This is just a taste, rojito,” Gabriel finishes and the redhead whines. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Dorm 52, seven at night. Don’t be late.”

Gabriel chuckles, “You’re cute when you think you’re giving the orders.”

\---

After they regroup, McCree goes out for a walk, needing the fresh air, but before he reaches the stairs, Gabriel calls him and walks down the hallway to join him. Jesse sighs because he knows what he’s about to ask. “Everything okay, vaquero?”

“Yeah, just tired,” Jesse answers and scoffs, “Kimura talks in his sleep.”

Gabriel nods and huffs a laugh before combing his curls with his fingers. “You can always change with Taylor.”

“Like he’ll give up a room with two beauties like Shannon and Rainer. I don’t know who’s luckier: him or you with the only bed.” The motel was full when they got here, so they had to settle with two rooms with two beds and one room with a single bed.

Gabriel shrugs, “You can always room with me. The bed’s pretty big, and the couch’s comfortable if you want it.”

McCree swallows, “Jefe, at least buy me dinner first.”

“With all the food I’ve bought you, we can consider ourselves beyond the fiftieth date, vaquero.” Gabriel crosses his arms and laughs, unaware what those words do to Jesse. “Besides, I want you well rested, we might get what we want tonight.”

“Yes, please. I can go back to my lonely bed then. You have fun on your hot date tonight.” Jesse finger guns him before turning around to leave, but adds, “Wouldn’t think you’d get this far.”

Gabriel cocks his head, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just sayin’, jefe,” Jesse drawls and faces his commander again. “Didn’t picture for the type to go after young ones.”

“It’s for a mission,” Gabriel says, tension shifting in the mood.

“Of course, because there was no way you could handle the young buck in real life.” Jesse couldn’t stop himself, he was bitter and petty.

Gabriel scoffs, “We’ll see about that. Keep the line open tonight, might need a few tips from you on how to hit it and quit it, cabron.” He knows Gabriel’s mocking him and Jesse only rolls his eyes before turning around and leaving.

\---

McCree freezes in place when he returns to his room and finds Gabriel, in a tight dark blue V neck shirt he must’ve borrowed from Kimura; they’re about the same size. Gabriel scoffs at him and points at his body. “Rainer thinks this will keep Alexander’s hands all over me.”

Jesse chuckles and closes the door, “Maybe even stop him from getting it off.” McCree raises an eyebrow when he notices Gabriel’s curls are brushed back. “What did you do to yer poor hair?”

“Does it look bad?”

“It’s just, makes you look boring and kinda creepy.” He steps closer. “But maybe you should leave it, Alexander might want to brush it away himself and say something like…” McCree trails off as he slides his arms over Gabriel’s shoulder and reaches up to his hair with his hands. He combs his fingers through Gabriel’s curls and loses control in the softness. “Your hair looks sexier when it’s messier.”

Gabriel huffs and slithers his hands to Jesse’s hips, keeping him locked in place. McCree holds his breath, afraid of breaking the spell binding them together. This isn’t the first time they’ve been this close. They’ve gone on missions in clubs and both have taken the job to the dance floor, even pretended to make out one time against a wall at a mall. But this wasn’t a job, and both shift so easily into each other without a second thought. “I can hold him like this, right? Wouldn’t be too much?”

McCree shrugs, trying to play it off like the touch isn’t crumbling him. “Nah. He’s probably a brat, so he’ll like the restrain, but still push forward.” He swallows around the knot in his throat when Gabriel tightens on his hips, showing him how he’s gonna tame Alexander. And McCree needs to be tamed. He wants to act out like the brattiest boy he can be, enough to make Gabriel growl and sink his teeth in him to keep him steady as Reyes does all the work with his hips..

“Looks like that walk did you good.”

“I might have needed some fresh air,” Jesse tries to look away, but his gaze bounces back to Gabriel’s brown eyes, swallowing him into soft trance. “Can’t let you down tonight.”

“I know you won’t.” Gabriel pats Jesse on his ribs and lightly pushes him away so he can move. Jesse’s arms fall limply at his sides before turning around. “Once I’m in his dorm, I’ll find a way to learn what I want to know, what we need. I’m sure he’ll spill quickly once the wine loses his tongue.” Gabriel looks at Jesse, suddenly curious about something. “I wonder if it stiffens yours.”

Jesse shrugs as he slips his hands in the pocket of his jeans, “Bring me a bottle and we’ll find out. Might loosen up other things.”

\---

McCree wishes he could fast forward through the conversation and weak flirting once Gabriel arrives at Alexander’s dorm. He closed his eyes and tried to mute the greeting kiss which had too much lip noises for his ears.

“I regret not telling you to come sooner,” Alexander had said after the kiss. “I forgot how good you taste.”

Gabriel had groaned, “Let me make sure you won’t forget it.”

They kissed for a minute or two and Jesse could picture them acting like teenagers on the bed, groping at each other and humping each other’s leg. He wants to think it’s all an act from Reyes’ part, it has to be. His commander is great at what he does and he wouldn’t let something like lust get in the way of it; even if he felt some for the redhead.

Then Alexander offered the first glass of wine and after that one, he mentioned how badly he needed to taste it on Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel was more than happy to oblige and they kissed some more.

They talk for a while after and the subject of parents comes up. Gabriel mentions his are dead, which is the sad reality, and Alexander responds with his mother. She died five years ago, leaving just him and his dad, who he wishes had died instead. Gabriel’s voice turns sweet and Jesse knows he’s rubbing the boy’s shoulder for comfort, even pulling him closer like he has done to Jesse some times.

Alexander mentions that his father doesn’t see him worthy of taking over the family business, but that one day, Alexander will make him regret his words. He’ll take over the business just to spite his father, even if he ends up giving it away.

Gabriel hums and coos, “All this talk about you taking over…” Jesse hears the soft peck of a kiss before Gabriel murmurs, “I have to admit it’s too tempting to resist you when you talk like this.”

“And yet I’m not chocking on your cock.”

Reyes chuckles, “Is that what you want, rojito?”

Alexander breaths deeply, “Yes, please.”

“Fine.” After a few seconds and the soft noise of a kiss, Gabriel says, “I’ll give my boy whatever he wants.” The younger man’s breath stutters and they start kissing again.

Jesse shuts his eyes as tight as he can. He wants the images in his head to go away. He doesn’t wanna picture Gabriel pinning the redhead to the bed and making him his. He doesn’t wanna hear Alexander calling him by another name, or Gabriel saying the student’s name like he has dreamed of his own coming from the commander’s mouth. It’s only a couple of minutes in and Alexander’s moaning and whimpering.

“I’ve never,” Reyes starts and kisses Alexander in the pause, “been with someone younger than me.”

“I’m glad I’m your first,” Alexander says with a devilish tone, like he’s standing in front of Jesse mocking him directly.

“I never thought it would feel this…”

“Yeah?” The redhead sighs.

“Good, this exciting… you make me feel different, conejito [bunny].”

Jesse’s eyes snap open because the nick name isn’t new to his ears. Gabriel has said it to him, and only Jesse—as far as he knows—after he broke the record for fastest agent on Blackwatch. And when a hostile snuck up behind Gabriel in the shadows, but Jesse’s quick reflex made him pull Peacekeeper out and fired a perfect shot. There had been other situations spread over the years where Gabriel used that name on Jesse, but the most recent one was when Jesse almost died after he took a pretty young lady to a hotel room during a mission and she turned out to be working for their target. She had him pinned and gun at the head, surrounded by her guards and Gabriel had no clue where he had been. But Reyes had looked all over Colorado until he found him, tied to a bed and bloodied and he had said, “You’re gonna be the death of me, conejito. I’ve never felt like I would lose someone while they got laid!”

“What do you want me to do, conejito?” Gabriel repeats on the comm after Alexander groaned in response.

“T…touch me,” Jesse whispers to test his theory.

“You want me to touch you?”

“Y-yes,” Alexander cries.

“I’ll touch you everywhere I can reach,” Gabriel says. “My hands can’t get enough of your sweet skin… you react so good to me, don’t you, conejito?” To those words, Jesse’s pants start feeling tight as his cock starts paying attention. “Always such a good boy for me.”

“Javier,” Alexander groans.

Shit. Jesse doesn’t know what to say or how to act. His cock quickly aches to be touched, but he can’t bring himself to move. “Look at you, all exposed for me… so good.”

“I’m always good for you,” Jesse murmurs.

“Yeah,” Gabriel responds. “Touch yourself for me, conejito. Let me see you squirming with just my voice.” McCree hears Alexander’s breathless sigh and then he tunes him off. His own hands obey Reyes like his body does most of the time and opens his pants. He pulls out his heavy cock and starts stroking it too fast. “Slow for me, conejito. I want this to last.” Jesse whines, but does as he’s told. “That’s it. I’ll open you up real good in a bit.”

“D-daddy,” Alexander whispers enough for Jesse to hear, and the word chokes on Jesse’s throat.

“What’s that, conejito?”

“Daddy,” Alexander repeats firmly, but Jesse knows Gabriel isn’t asking the redhead.

“I can’t hear you…”

“D-daddy,” Jesse murmurs at the same time Alexander says it louder.

“Good boy, don’t keep your voice quiet from me again.”

“Yes, daddy,” Jesse says without stopping himself.

“Please, touch me again,” Alexander begs.

“I’m going to, don’t worry, conejito. Just a bit more…”

When Jesse’s close to coming, Gabriel stops him. Then he starts toying with Alexander, opening him up nicely and walking Jesse through it, but Jesse doesn’t do it to himself. He wants Gabriel to do it, at some point, or maybe never. He just doesn’t wanna ruin the fantasy at the moment.

He ignores Alexander’s cries and focuses on Gabriel’s voice and answers the questions he can, along with the name Gabriel wants to be called. Jesse says it gladly, like a lullaby he has been singing for years. 

Then things get rough and Alexander hiccups with every thrust Gabriel makes into him. Jesse hears the skin on skin, pictures Gabriel’s sinful hips slamming into Alexander’s skinny ass. His dark skin contrasting with the redhead’s pale one. It’s a wrong scene. He puts himself in Alexander’s place, being pinned to the bed as Gabriel uses him, pulls his hair and orders him to say filthy things. Jesse holds himself when Gabriel says he can’t come yet. Until the torture ends and Gabriel allows the younger man to come. Jesse’s sure Alexander comes first, but Gabe isn’t done using him. He continues fucking the student and growling into Jesse’s ears.

“I’m almost done, conejito. Wish I could’ve seen your blissful face as you came.” Alexander must’ve been on his stomach for Gabriel to say that and get away with it. “I will next time, I swear. You won’t be able to look away as I fuck you over and over again.”

“Daddy,” Jesse whines as he jerks himself faster when Gabriel’s breathing becomes frantic, knowing he’s close. "I wanna come with you, Gabe.”

“Yes, conejito. You feel so good. I’m close—ah!” Both come together, even if they’re apart. Jesse trembles on the seat and curls over himself as he covers his cock with his hand. He can feel the warm slick between two fingers and his twitching cock too sensitive to be kept trapped. His skin prickles and he’s too tender everywhere, too hyperaware of Gabriel’s breathing, enough to feel the puffs of air behind his neck.

Alexander hums, “Javier… fuck, that was so good.” They kiss and Gabriel moans into Jesse’s ear.

“We better go to the campfire, because if we start again, I promise you, you won’t be able to walk.” It’s a threat and a promise directly at Jesse and he knows it.

\---

The other agents were sent to the campfire ahead of time to scout the area and provide back up when Reyes arrived with Alexander. Once the activity started dying down, and nothing seemed suspicious, Reyes sent Rainer back so she could sit in for McCree, who needed a break and get food. McCree does that. He goes out, takes the same walk he did before, but buys a hot dog from a cart at the start and a second on his way back.

A few minutes ago he received a text from Reyes telling them he got what he wanted and would be sharing it on the debriefing in the morning, but now he needed to form a report and start planning their next move. The agents were dismissed for the rest of the night. McCree knew he wasn’t gonna get any sleep anyways with what transpired over the mission and Kimura’s talking. He wanted answers, and he wanted what he had been promised to be fulfilled.

He marched to Gabriel’s room like he owned the place, even if he knows well he would get on his knees in the snap of Reyes’ fingers. He knocks confidently, with a tune, and the door opens quickly after. Reyes doesn’t look surprise, or repeats he will talk about the mission in the debriefing; he’s a smart man and knows why McCree’s at his door.

The commander lets him walk inside and locks the door. McCree faces in the dim lighting of the room and the lingering smell of Chinese take-out.

“Came to take my offer?” Gabriel asks as he approaches his agent.

The cowboy huffs and gives him half a smile. “Which one? The one to sleep here or the one where you fuck me over and over again?”

Gabriel’s chuckles and smiles, “The one you want.”

Jesse bites his bottom lip as he closes the distance and slides his elbows over Gabriel’s shoulder like he did earlier to tangle his fingers in the older man’s curls. As a response, Reyes places his hands on the cowboy’s hips, starting with a tight grip, planning on not letting Jesse go this time. “How about we start with the second one?” McCree smirks an inch away from Reyes’ lips and closes his eyes before leaning for the kiss.

Reyes leans forward as well, meeting him halfway and sealing their mouths together in a touch of fire, of pure passion. It sends thunders down Jesse’s spine and sparks against his lungs. His heart beats in his throat as the sound of rushing blood clogs his ears. He claws at Gabriel’s scalp to keep him close, while Gabriel’s nails do their own work of leaving half-moons under McCree’s thin shirt.

Time melts around them, and Gabriel’s meal gets cold. Every time their lips move together, a rule breaks in Reyes’ contract as he writes new promises over Jesse’s lips with his tongue. His left hand travels up the cowboy’s body, making the soft fabric of his shirt sway with every move, and a stuttered breath escape the younger man’s lips. He stops at Jesse’s neck, outlining the agent’s jaw with his thumb as they break apart.

“What do you want, conejito?” McCree’s eyes are already glossy and blown with lust.

“You know exactly what,” Jesse says with a little smile. “I want to kiss every spot that bastard did, mark bigger bruises than his nimble fingers left, and bite harder, enough to draw blood. Drink from your lips until his taste is gone.”

Gabriel laughs, almost growls, and the hold on Jesse’s neck tightens a little. McCree’s eyes widen a little, telling him he noticed the action. “No one gets to bruise me. I cause bruises, conejito.”

Jesse nods in understanding, eager to be marked. “Please.”

“I will, in my time.” Gabriel kisses him again, harder this time, making a point that he will color every inch of Jesse’s skin with love bites. He trails down Jesse’s jaw and neck, and pulls the younger one’s hair back when he tries to follow.

“Gabriel,” Jesse hisses, and his hands tighten on the commander’s shoulders. Jesse feels like he’s about to break and slip through Reyes’ fingers like sand. Before that happens, Gabriel picks him by his thighs like he weights nothing, like Jesse had pictured he did to Alexander in the library, but never happened. This was his fantasy coming alive and he shakes the thought of anyone ever having it away.

Gabriel carries him to the bed and Jesse falls by the commander’s clothes that he wore for the campfire. They smell of wine, smoke, salty ocean air and Alexander. Gabriel shoves the clothes away and looks down at Jesse, telling him that means nothing, and that he’ll burn that clothes if he needs to. But he will gladly carry Jesse’s cigar smoke, whiskey, desert and orange scent.

They kiss again, and Jesse will be happy if they remain like this. Limbs tangle in an unbreakable tie and lips moving to their own rhythm. Gabriel sways his hips down like an ocean wave, and McCree moans to the impact of their cocks tenting their pants together. The commander smirks in the kiss before nipping at Jesse’s bottom lip and kissing the cowboy’s closed eyelids tenderly.

They undress each other without a hurry, and Gabriel kisses every spot of Jesse’s sun kissed skin; he swears it taste like sweet honey on his chapped lips. He bites his favorite spots, like the cowboy’s collarbones, his neck, over his ribs, his hip bones and the tender spots of Jesse’s inner thighs that make him tremble.

Meanwhile, when Jesse tries to mark a spot, Gabriel holds him back with a hand around his neck, or pinning his wrists to the mattress as he leans away. The cowboy whines at first, but then it’s frustrating and a growl rumbles in his chest. This causes Gabriel to chuckle before he kisses Jesse’s swollen and sensitive lips. Jesse tries to break his hands free of Gabriel’s grip, as he says, “Let me touch you.”

“Not yet,” Gabriel drawls as he kisses Jesse’s neck.

Jesse’s heavy and leaking cock lays on his stomach, twitching when it comes in the lightest of contacts with Gabriel’s thicker member. He wants attention, and it was nice starting slow, but not it’s getting to the point of too much, and feeling like it’s too little.

“Boss,” McCree says sharply.

“You know better than to call me that now,” Gabriel murmurs in his ear.

“ _Jefe_ ”

“Try again, conejito,” Gabriel’s free hand roam to Jesse’s chest, thumb extended, threatening to fit McCree’s neck in the space between it and the rest of his fingers.

“Reyes,” Jesse says softly, taking the hint, but not listening.

“Again, conejito.” Reyes’ hand comes around Jesse’s neck, already with a tight grip, but not enough to choke. They hadn’t talk about limits, but Jesse reads Gabriel, he knows he won’t go too far on the choking unless McCree gives the green light. Even in this position, he feels safer than ever.

“Gabe,” The cowboy smirks and Gabriel growls.

“Maybe you don’t want this,” Gabriel pauses to sway his hips away, sharper than before, and Jesse yelps to the contact of the cocks together, “enough.”

“I do. I do, daddy,” Jesse cries.

“Was that so hard?’ Gabriel says and moves again.

“I want you, daddy.” Jesse jerks his hips up, going after a third touch, but Gabriel hovers over him, and releases the needy cowboy’s neck to pin his hip.

“You will get me when I say, not a moment sooner.” Jesse moans in protests and tries to stay still, yet, his legs mover under Gabriel, trying to make him lean towards the agent. “On your hands and knees.”

“Touch me first, please.”

“You haven’t earned it. Move, conejito.”

McCree whines before turning on his stomach and lifting his body with his knees and hands. He yelps when Gabriel swats his ass, and can’t control the way his hips move back, asking for another. “So eager for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy.” Jesse does it again, almost bumping with Gabriel’s erect cock, but he’s stopped by his commander’s big, rough hands at his hips. Then another slaps jiggles and reddens his ass.

“Suck me good, and we’ll see if you earn me touching your needy cock, conejito.” Before the words are completely processed in Jesse’s mind, his thigs are lifted to the air and over Gabriel’s shoulders. He’s upside down, facing Gabriel’s strong, well sculptured thighs and fat cock. He licks his lips, hungry for it, and brushes the wet head over his lips. He gasps against it when Reyes’ tongue passes over his hole. Jesse’s own cock twitches against the man’s chest, spilling pre over it.

“D-daddy,” Jesse pants and Gabriel moves his tongue faster, teasing and poking his pucker. Jesse takes his commander in his mouth as he moans around him, and sucks like it’ll give him enough air to breathe again, instead of chocking him to death.

Gabriel’s beard tickles Jesse’s balls as his chin nestles under them. Gabriel knows this and moves his head softly from side to side to give him more friction. He’ll probably have burn marks in the morning, but Jesse doesn’t care. It’s just another mark he’ll have from Reyes.

Gabriel must be satisfy with the way Jesse takes him, even if it’s sloppy. Gabriel moans over Jesse’s hole, pleased with how greedy he makes Jesse feel. He hadn’t known he made Jesse feels this way. Only in his fantasies he imagined Jesse tossing and turning with him in his bed, as he called him those names the cowboy likes to throw around so much, along with moans of pleasure. Daddy, well, that might have appeared in a few obscene dreams.

He was joking the first time he spoke to Jesse over the comms, see if he got some reaction in case the cowboy was distracted. Once he heard how his breath hitched and his voice sounded too vulnerable, like he was already on his knees for Gabriel, he knew he had to take the chance in case it got lost in the past. He didn’t think Jesse would reach out to him, especially so soon. Once he opened the door and saw the cowboy there, with determination and desire in his eyes, Gabriel knew there was no turning back, and he wasn’t gonna let the cowboy walk away easily and without tumbling.

Gabriel digs his nails into Jesse’s ass as the cowboy tenses. Gabriel spanks him again, and the vibration on his cock from Jesse’s moan is worth it. He can feel something sticky on his chest from Jesse’s cock, and he gets hungrier. He wants to give the cowboy wants he wants already. He moves forward to lie Jesse on the bed and crawls to the cowboy’s legs, looking like a panther about to pounce on his next victim. Jesse watches with lust full eyes and parted, swollen lips, and blinks only once, not wanting to miss anything.

Jesse sighs when his throbbing cock finally finds a home in Gabriel’s mouth. It’s hotter, almost burning into Jesse’s bones, but it’s welcoming. It’s more than Jesse could ever dream of and he wants it to last. He breathes softly, trying to calm the orgasm forming in his stomach as his abs clench.

“Can I come, daddy?” Jesse tests. “I’ve been good.”

Gabriel moans around him and a wicked gleam sparks in his eyes. “I’m just starting, conejito. You can’t come until I say so.”

Even if that’s what Jesse wanted, to have that mental restrain, he keeps going. “Please, daddy? I’ll be good next time.”

Gabriel’s eyes shift to surprise. Maybe he wants planning on having a second round, and Jesse tenses with nerves. But then the devious glare comes back. “I’m not sure I can trust that filthy mouth of yours, conejito.”

Jesse moans when Gabriel maps the veins on his cock with his tongue. He looked sinfully beautiful acting out Jesse’s fantasies and satisfying his hunger. “I need to come.”

“Not yet,” Gabriel growls before taking him in his mouth again and squeezing his balls lightly, physically restraining him; something Jesse didn’t know he wanted until his eyes widen to the lock.

It’s the best blow job McCree has ever received. Every day he woke up and tried to keep his gaze away from Reyes, every stupid pick-up line his commander took as a joke, and every pinning moment is worth it. He buries himself in the mattress, feeling like liquid from how lax he goes.

Gabriel slows down when his first finger slicked with lube enters Jesse. McCree accepts it lovingly and with little pressure. The second one enters easily, especially with how busy McCree is with Gabriel’s lips on his, swallowing every sound he makes. Jesse digs his nails on his commander’s back, pulling him for more.

“Don’t mark me,” Gabriel hisses and curves his fingers inside of Jesse, forcing him to yelp and release him.

“Then hurry up,” Jesse snaps, and Reyes smirks, curving his fingers again.

“What was that?”

“Please, daddy?” Jesse changes from the rowdy coyote Gabriel knows he is to an innocent pup.

“Much better,” Gabriel says softer and straightens his fingers to continue with his slow torture.

When he has three fingers deep in Jesse, and the cowboy feels loose and wiggles under him, Reyes pulls away, exchanging his digits for his cock. Jesse welcomes it like he has belonged in him for years. Like they’ve been lovers for centuries, fucking in hidden chambers in the kingdom Reyes built, away from judging eyes that want to tear them apart.

Jesse turns his head to the side while he fists the sheets, but Gabriel turns it back so they can lock their blackened stares together. “Don’t look away from me, querido.”

“N-never, daddy,” Jesse pants as his body moves by the force of Reyes ramming into him. He loves it that he feels smaller, even if his physic has grown since he joined Blackwatch. He loves the feeling of restrains over his arms and legs, and the wall the sheets create underneath him. How Gabriel moves like he doesn’t want to let him escape. McCree wraps his legs around the narrowed waist of his commander to help him keep him captive. “Harder, please?”

Gabriel smirks over him and thrust one time, hard enough to make him scream. “As you wish.” Gabriel obliges until both stop breathing frantically and searching for each other’s hands to hold. The bed rocks under them, and the headboard bangs against the wall. Jesse wants his teammates to hear, at the moment, he doesn’t care about the teasing, and he knows they won’t say anything. He wants to let them know Gabriel made him his unless the bruises over his body aren’t gonna be clear enough. Gabriel wants the whole building to hear Jesse, this wonderful, charming, sharpshooting devil belongs to him, and he’s madly taken with the gunslinger as well.

They come together, mouths close and kissing, each one drowning in the other’s gasping breaths. Gabriel breaks the kiss, but leans his forehead forward to touch Jesse’s, and notices how both are sweating. He still kisses the spot before sliding out of Jesse, making him release the sweetest, lazy moan he has ever heard, and lying beside him. His chest heaves as he breathes out of his parted mouth and blinks softly until his eyes fall close.

Jesse looks at his commander, traces the profile, his eyelashes, nose and lips. How plumb and delicious they look, tempting him. He listens to the urge and kisses the man. They’ve gone this far, one last kiss won’t make a difference.

“The sleeping here offer stills stands, if you want it,” Gabriel speaks, suddenly timid, afraid of Jesse declining.

Jesse smiles and kisses him softly before answering, “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”


End file.
